


the lyfe of poor vyrn

by patoren1gou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: shit fic





	the lyfe of poor vyrn

“Vyrn? What is that screaming from the poop decks” lyria was confused, this is the 100th night this had been happening, and vyrn was fucking tired of grans shit. At this point, he just broke into tears

“Vyrnvyrnvrynvryvnrvyn is so cute when hes crying bushaaaa@@@!!!” katalina came up and lyicked vyrns tears. They tasted like greap juice 

“Im so tired of this shit fam, so so tired, im so tired im so so so so tired fuck so so tired” katalina grabbed a cup and held it under vyrn, waiting for a full cup of yummy vyrn juice to drink

Lyria grabbed the phone and called a therepist, a therepist named mr heloper  
“Hello we need a therepyst for our traumatised lizard” once vyrn heard this, he turned into bara vyrn and screamed “IM NOT A FUCKING LIZARDDDDDD”

See that fam? Vyrn died that day  
And its all because of gran and rackam’s kinky buttsex

 

The end


End file.
